


World's Finest Lovers

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Batman and Superman find themselves missing each other's company.  A quick rendezvous and heart-to-heart lead to something more.





	World's Finest Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by World's Finest #302 (some dialogue taken from there).

Bruce was suiting up for patrol when his Justice League comm went off.

“Superman to Batman. Are you free?”

“Just heading out on patrol.”

“Mind if I join?”

Bruce paused before answering. Patrol was his time for focus, for thought, and for being alone. But Dick had been on him about being too much alone. Perhaps a little company was what he needed.

“Meet me on top of Wayne Enterprises.”

“I’ll be there.”

He was sure that Superman would be there before him, so he took his time getting there, stopping a couple of crimes on the way. The rooftop was empty when he arrived. Bruce took to his favorite vantage point looking over the city, waiting for Superman to arrive.

“Sorry I’m late,” Superman said, floating down in front of Batman.

“I’m sure you were busy,” Batman said.

“Never too busy for a friend.”

Batman sighed. He felt weary, wrung out. Superman clapped him on the shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

Batman looked up at him, this living god among them, and felt warm. It had been a long time since the two of them had been together just to see each other.

“I guess I’m just a little down,” Batman said.

Superman squeezed his shoulder. “How about we get a bite to eat? Talk it over.”

“I’d like that.”

Superman carried Batman to a small diner on the edge of Gotham. The two of them took their seats, and ordered each a glass of milk.

“So why did you come all this way to Gotham?” Batman asked.

“I thought you might want the company,” Superman said. “And so did I.”

“Thank you,” Batman said. “The lives we have chosen may win us respect, less often fear, but seldom friends.”

“Then it’s all the more important for us to stay close to the friends we do make, don’t you think?”

“Yes, very important,” Batman said. “Robin has been mentioning how much time I spend alone. We spend so much time fighting there’s hardly any time for us to enjoy each other’s company and have a quiet conversation.”

“I know what you mean,” said Superman. “So it seems silly to let certain differences of opinion become major arguments that keep us from being friends.”

“You’re right,” Batman said. “What’s holding up our milks?”

Superman turned towards the kitchen. “The cook seems to be holding the waitresses back from returning. He thinks we’re dangerous.”

“You? Dangerous? I don’t believe it.”

“You’ve said it yourself, Gothamites are superstitious.”

Batman shook his head. “Perhaps we should go somewhere else.”

“There’s always refreshments in the Fortress of Solitude.”

“Solitude could be just what I need.”

Batman left a tip and the two headed back out into the night. Superman wrapped Batman in his cape and flew off to the Fortress. Batman was glad for the cold Gotham winter that meant he had his winter suit on, as Superman unlocked the giant door.

The temperature inside was regulated for human comfort.

“Do you think Robin had a point?” Superman asked.

“About what?”

“That you spend too much time alone.”

Batman nodded. “I concede his point. Now that he’s off to college, the house seems emptier. I forgot what it was like before he came to us.”

“I’m sure he misses you too,” Superman said, clasping Batman’s shoulder.

Batman laughed and took off his cowl, running a hand through his hair and letting it reshape itself. “I think company was exactly what I needed tonight.”

Superman smiled and relaxed his shoulders. “Bruce, come join me in a drink.”

Bruce followed him to the small “home” unit of the Fortress, where a kitchenette was set up and, beyond it, a bedroom. They sat in the kitchenette and had glasses of warm milk.

“Does Dick come home often?” Clark asked.

“Sometimes,” Bruce said. “He’s enjoying himself. I can’t blame him for wanting to stay there.”

Clark smiled a little sadly. “But how do you feel about it?”

Bruce sighed. “I miss him most on patrol. I’m relearning what it’s like without a partner. With Batgirl retired, Gotham only has me now.”

“I can look in from time to time,” Clark offered.

“That’s not necessary,” Bruce said automatically.

Clark smiled. “It stands.”

Bruce gazed into his glass. “It’s a hard life we’ve chosen. I don’t wonder whether it was the right one, but I do wonder whether I was right to bring Dick into it.”

Clark laid a hand on Bruce’s arm. “Do you think you could have kept him from it?”

Bruce shook his head. “Not once he knew about it. I don’t know if I could have even kept it from him long enough. He’s smart. He would have figured it out.”

Clark sat back. “You know, every time I ask about you, you deflect.”

Bruce smiled ruefully. “Old habits.”

“So focus,” Clark said. “How are things with you?”

“They’ve been worse. They’ve been better. I had a recent run-in with Talia and Catwoman. That was...interesting.”

“And they didn’t kill each other?”

“Surprisingly. Though I heard threats made.”

Clark laughed. “You should settle down.”

“With one of them?”

“With someone,” he said.

‘Like you and Lois?” Bruce asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Sure. I mean, we’re talking about engagement, but we’re not there yet. But how many girlfriends does Bruce Wayne have?”

“Too many,” Bruce said. “Speaking of deflection.”

Clark smiled. “All right. You got me.”

“I didn’t know you and Lois were that close to engagement.”

“It’s Lois’ idea to wait a little longer. I would have proposed to her a long time ago.”

“That’s because you’re a romantic. Lois is more jaded.”

“Something like that.” Clark rested his chin on his hand. “You two are a lot alike. You’re both complementary.”

“To what?”

“To me.”

Bruce laughed. “You’re just complementary to everyone. You’re like the sun.”

Clark touched Bruce’s arm. “You don’t have to stay in darkness.”

“I know,” Bruce said. He covered Clark’s hand with his own. It radiated warmth. “You help me remember that.”

It might have been Bruce who moved, or it could have been Clark. But whoever made the first move, the two of them kissed, their hands squeezing each other.

They parted slightly, the tips of their noses touching.

“What about Lois?” Bruce asked, not moving away.

“We have an understanding,” Clark said. “What about Catwoman?”

“We don't tell each other everything,” Bruce said.

Clark’s lips twitched up into a smile. “There should be trust in relationships.”

“I trust her,” Bruce said. “And she trusts me. We just trust that the other has good judgement.”

“And how do you judge this?”

“A very good judgement.”

Bruce kissed him again and Clark pushed aside the table. He gripped Bruce's arms and pulled him close, floating them up to standing. He wrapped his arms around Bruce’s waist, while Bruce held him around his chest. Bruce didn’t seem to mind being manhandled, so Clark took them up into the air.

Bruce clung to him tightly. Clark kissed his face, his hands wandering down Bruce’s back. His fingers curled under Bruce’s suit, pulling it up to meet skin. He guided them through the Fortress to the bedroom area. Hovering over the bed, he gently laid Bruce down, carefully settling his weight on top of him.

Bruce rocked his hips up to meet Clark’s, his erection heavy in his tights. Clark reached down, pressing one hot hand against Bruce’s balls. Bruce bucked into his hand.

“You’re fast,” Bruce said. He tugged on Clark’s suit. “Take it off.”

Clark grinned. “Don’t you think we should take it slow?” He rucked up Bruce’s top, running his hands over the skin beneath.

“No,” Bruce said, trying to find where the costume broke.

Clark laughed and in a flash his costume was off. His erection bobbed heavy and large, bigger than Bruce had ever seen before. He reached out hesitantly, in awe of the monstrous cock in front of him. It was hot, just like the rest of Clark. Clark thrust once, letting Bruce’s hand take in the size of him.

“You really are super, aren’t you?” Bruce said.

“It’s funny. Lois said the same thing.”

Bruce snorted. “Is it as invulnerable as the rest of you?”

“Just a bit more sensitive,” Clark said.

Bruce shifted and leaned forward, taking the head of it into his mouth. He moaned at the stretch of his lips around it, and Clark’s breath hitched. Bruce licked the tip of Clark’s cock, gently grazing the underside with his teeth. Clark’s eyes fluttered shut and he gripped the back of Bruce’s head. He floated up until Bruce was sitting upright.

Bruce pulled off of him, one hand still wrapped around Clark’s cock. “I want you.”

Clark brushed a hand through Bruce’s hair. “You have me.”

Bruce growled with lust and took Clark’s cock into his mouth again. He took it deeper, and Clark let him set the pace. Bruce seemed determined to take it all, so Clark adjusted his angle, gently pushing his cock further into Bruce’s waiting throat.

Bruce drooled around the fat cock in his mouth. Unafraid to use his teeth, he let his mouth relax around it, letting them graze over Clark’s cock. Clark hissed in pleasure and settled a large hand on the back of Bruce’s head. Carefully, he guided his cock in, holding Bruce tight until his balls reached his chin. Clark groaned. Bruce made a muted strangled sound and cupped his own erection.

Just as carefully, Clark pulled out. The obscene sounds of his cock sliding back up Bruce’s throat filled the Fortress. Bruce sucked in a deep breath, looking up at Clark with dark eyes. His lips were red and glistening, and Clark couldn’t resist swooping down for a kiss.

Clark wrapped his hand around Bruce's cock, barely touching it as though afraid he might break it. Bruce growled into his mouth.

“Impatient,” Clark said, a teasing smile on his lips.

“You make me impatient,” Bruce said. “I know what you have to offer now.”

“Do you?” Clark sank down on the bed, letting it take his full weight. It dipped, but didn't break, holding steady beneath them. He stroked Bruce's cock. “What do you want me to do?”

Bruce flushed. “I want you inside me.”

Clark nodded. “First, can I thank you? No one's ever tried tasking me the whole way before.”

“Years of training,” Bruce said, grinning.

Clark laughed. He bent down and took Bruce's sizable cock into his mouth.

“I've never had anyone as big as you before,” Bruce said, watching Clark bob up and down.

“You're not so shabby yourself in this department,” Clark said, his mouth still around Bruce's cock.

“How did you--?”

Clark pulled off him with a wet pop. “Ventriloquism. I, uh, taught myself.”

Bruce shook his head. “You really are super.”

“In many ways,” Clark said, taking Bruce back into his mouth.

He swallowed his cock down to the root, fluttering his throat muscles around it. He sucked, feeling the blood rush along the veins of Bruce's cock against his tongue. Bruce pulled at his hair, then held him down, thrusting up into his waiting throat. Just before Bruce could come, Clark pulled off him.

Bruce looked dazed. He had been right at the edge. Now, as he came back down, his whole body was flushed with anticipation. He bit down on his hand, breathing hard and deep to keep calm.

Clark kissed the corner of Bruce's mouth. “Ready for round two?”

Bruce looked at him with those hazy, but penetrating, blue eyes, and nodded.

Clark rolled Bruce into his hands and knees. While Bruce braced himself, Clark stroked his own cock. He settled it against Bruce's hole.

“Krpytonians secrete a natural lubricant,” Clark explained. “It aids in reproduction and in other situations.”

“Other situations?” Bruce asked, looking back over his shoulder.

Clark inserted a finger into Bruce, gently working him loose. “Sex for non-reproductive purposes, mostly.” He smiled. “I thought you might like to know.”

“I'll add it to my files,” Bruce said.

Clark shook his head and inserted another finger. Bruce squeezed them, then relaxed, letting Clark do what he needed to. Finally, Clark lined up his cock and pressed in.

Bruce had never been stretched like this before. Clark’s lube was doing its job, making it easier for Clark to slide into him. Clark was being gentle with him, holding him steady, but not too hard. Bruce pushed back against him.

“You won’t break me,” he said, looking back at him.

“Humans are so fragile,” Clark said. “Physically, I mean.”

“You won’t break me,” Bruce repeated.

Clark kissed his shoulder blade. “If you insist.”

He dug his fingers into Bruce’s hips with enough pressure to leave bruises as he shoved himself deeper into Bruce. Bruce groaned and raised his head, bending his back as Clark stretched him out.

Slowly, almost unbearably so, Clark began to move, thrusting in and out of Bruce’s ass. Bruce inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Technically, everything was fine. More than fine, really. Clark was just moving too damn slow. He clenched around Clark’s cock.

“Faster.”

Clark smiled, but picked up speed. Bruce sighed in pleasure. He’d never been filled like this before. He felt like he would burst, and yet he knew Clark wouldn’t hurt him, even on accident. The full trust he had in Clark was intoxicating.

Clark froze, gripping Bruce tighter. He pulled out, strings of lubricant trailing from his cock.

Bruce turned his head. “Why did you stop?”

Clark floated beside him. “I thought you might like a turn.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and pushed Clark down onto the bed. “I would indeed.”

He sat up on his haunches, picking up Clark’s legs and hoisting them over his shoulders. Clark floated slightly off the bed at an easier angle for Bruce. Bruce stroked Clark’s cock, coating his fingers to stretch out Clark. But Clark was already open for him.

“Don’t tell me,” Bruce said. “You can control every muscle in your body.”

Clark grinned. “It comes in handy.”

Bruce shook his head and slicked himself up. “Ready? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You literally can’t hurt me, Bruce.”

Bruce pushed in. “In that case….”

He pressed in until he was balls deep into Clark. He thrust shallowly, letting Clark get used to him, and letting himself get used to the feeling of Clark surrounding him. He was so warm and so tight, just the right level of pressure around Bruce’s cock. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark’s thighs, almost pulled out of him, then thrust back in.

Clark moaned as Bruce pounded away. He let his upper body drop onto the bed, watching Bruce through lidded eyes. He reached down and stroked his cock in time with Bruce’s thrusts.

Bruce wrapped his hand around Clark’s. “I could do that, you know.”

Clark smiled up at him. “I know. But you’ve got your hands full.”

Bruce squeezed Clark’s ass. Clark laughed, clenching gently around Bruce’s cock. That was enough to send Bruce over the edge. He spilled himself inside Clark, clutching his thighs hard enough that, were Clark human, would have left bruises. It took no time at all for Clark to follow him, coming into his hand and onto his chest.

Bruce pulled out and set down Clark’s legs, moving to straddle him. He leaned down, licking his way up Clark’s chest. Clark ran his hands along Bruce’s back, moaning. Bruce settled beside him, running a hand over Clark’s wet chest.

“That was… That was incredible,” Bruce said.

Clark sighed contentedly. “Yes, it was.” He kissed Bruce’s cheek. “How do you feel now?”

Bruce laughed. “Better. You know, I think that was exactly what I needed.”

“You don’t have to go back to Gotham yet, do you?”

Bruce shook his head. “Gotham can wait a few more minutes.”

“Good. It’s good to get you out of there once in a while,” Clark said.

“You say,” Bruce said, with a smile on his lips.

“I do say.” Clark rolled onto his side to face Bruce. “Bruce. I know this is kind of new. This _us_ is kind of new. But I wouldn’t mind continuing it.”

Bruce dropped his gaze. “No, I guess I wouldn’t mind continuing it, either.”

Clark shook his head. “You have a funny way of phrasing things, Bruce.”

Bruce smirked. “It’s the Gothamite in me.”

Clark laid his hand on Bruce’s cheek. “Stay the night?”

Bruce hummed quietly under Clark’s hand. “Yeah. I’ll stay.”


End file.
